


Pocket Monster Encounters

by Zehntacles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Pokemon with various creatures that have near fantastic abilities there are times when trainers use their Pokemon for things other than battles. And times when the Pokemon use them.  Various short stories of trainers and their Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters presented within this story nor did I profit from this work. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak. Please support the official release.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Brock has an unusual night in his tent with May.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art by [BigDeadAlive](http://bigdeadalive.tumblr.com/)

To say Brock liked women would be more than an understatement; he adored women. He liked the way they looked, dressed, talked and frankly everything about them. To Brock women were the very reason there was to enjoy life and he wanted to enjoy as much as he could. There were so many lovely ones too, the tomboyish and pretty Officer Jenny's that patrolled the various towns he and his friends had visited over their travels. The kind and beautiful Nurse Joys that ran the various Pokemon Centers and helped care for the injured creatures. Not to mention all the trainers, gym leaders and various other beauties that inhabited the cities. There was plenty of enjoyment to be had, and Brock was eager to get in on every bit of it. At least he would if any of them were receptive enough to accept it.

Despite the amount of love, attention and dedication Brock had towards the opposite sex he never seemed to receive the same attention back. Most the women he encountered were kind and polite enough but when it came to more sensitive (and romantic) matters they never responded positively. He was sure it wasn't him. After all he was just following his heart and letting it guide him, how could that ever lead him astray? It must have been the girls themselves. It was possible they were all just too shy to admit their feelings. Or perhaps they were trying to air on the side of modesty to avoid as coming off too easy or loose. Not that he'd ever think of any of those lovely angels as either but women were a strange bunch. Like a mysterious island, surrounded by mists of beauty. Full of dark, moist caves and lovely, stiff mountain peaks and... um... what were we talking about again?

In any case Brock had struck out more than the worst baseball player in any league. Despite this he'd managed to stay fairly optimistic in his life about most things including love. In his travels he'd introduced himself to many women, made friends with others, and was sure to meet more. Still it would be nice to spend some time around an older woman for once. Take Misty for example; she had been a friend and associate of his for some time. Both being gym leaders Brock knew her when she was still just a young girl. When he and Misty both decided to begin traveling together with their common friend Ash he actually got to know her more personally and found himself taking on the role of "older brother" with both Misty and Ash. He didn't mind this though, having siblings of his own he was used to watching out for others and he liked both his friends a lot. Even as time passed and he and his friends got older their bond seemed to stay the same and stable. Brock never crossed the line with Misty over their relationship of just friends. Not that she wasn't good looking; cute face, bright red hair and very attractive in a swim suit. But he managed to keep things in perspective with her. She was still like his little sister and he'd love her all the same for it.

This wasn't the case with their new companion however.

When Brock met May for the first time the first thing he tried to realize was that this girl was in fact around the age as his friend Ash and in fact younger than himself. You would have to guess twice looking at the girl though as she had a figure that beat most of the women he'd encountered in his life. She had the hips of a woman and her bra size had to be a large B cup if not a C cup. However her attitude and behavior matched that of her age and she was more concerned with Pokemon than love or anything else related to it (similar to his buddy Ash). Not that Brock would have considered it anyway, he liked women his own age or older. That didn't mean that she didn't make it hard on him though.

Unlike Misty, Brock didn't have the familiar relationship with May as that of a little sister. So there were times when he was feeling especially frustrated with his lack of success in love that having her around didn't help. This was one of those nights as Brock was working on the stew for the three of them by the campfire that he'd move between looking at his cooking and up at his friends. Ash was feeding Pikachu and the other Pokemon the food pellets they kept for them while May was sitting on a log next to the fire to keep warm. She was leaning extra far forward smelling what Brock was cooking up and giving him a view down her shirt that he didn't ask for but was taking the time to admire. Luckily with his eyes it was often hard to tell where he was looking. "How much longer will it be you think?" Brock blinked for a moment and made sure not to jerk his head up at her eyes when she spoke so she didn't catch his sight seeing.

"Oh it shouldn't be long now." Brock put on a smile and stirred the pot, happy to be distracted. "If you want you could get the bowls and utensils for us together?" May gave a nod and got up to get into the pack they carried most of their belongings in. If he'd stayed focused on the stew maybe he could have avoided the sight, but Brock decided to glance over to see May bending over to dig through the bag. It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't wear those spandex biker shorts that were so tight on her. Brock was trapped in another day dream until Ash stood in front of him and waved a hand. Brock nearly fell over on his ass from the surprise then laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, guess I was day dreaming."

"You must really be hungry huh? You were looking at the bowls like you wanted to eat them up." Yeah... the bowls. God your naive Ash. "Well I got all the Pokemon fed, can we start with us?" May had come back with the food bowls for everyone and Brock gave the stew a quick taste test. He gave a thumbs up with a nod and the two younger trainers knelt down eagerly with their bowls. Well, this was always enjoyable at least. If Brock couldn't be the guy that won a million girls hearts at least he was appreciated by his friends. Filling each of their bowls he sat down to dinner with his traveling companions.

A short while later and a much smaller fire the three were cleaning things up and getting ready for bed. They had the luxury of having tents for each of themselves personally and Brock was glad for it. It was nice to have a small private area away from the rest of the group from time to time and sharing a tent with May was just out of the question right now. Brock nodded to the others as they were putting the fire out. "Everyone set up with what they need?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Me and Pikachu are pretty tired so we're going to go pass out so we can get up early tomorrow!" Full of energy as always. He was surprised the kid even slept with how excited he was when it came to Pokemon."

"Ditto here." May responded giving out a yawn that telegraphed her current energy level. "I'm totally beat. That was some good dinner Brock! I know I'm going to sleep good tonight." She smiled his way in appreciation, Brock was used to it though. Frankly he was the only one of the three that could cook in the group.

"Don't even have to mention it guys, glad you enjoyed. Good night."

"Ditto." May responded back and ducked into her tent. Ash and Brock followed suit shortly after as the three were off to dream. It was a fairly warm night and Brock was once again grateful for the privacy as he undressed down to his boxers to try and be a bit more comfortable. Laying out on his sleeping bag he looked at the top of the tent and tried to focus on sleeping. Unfortunately the images that came to mind when his eyes did close were those of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, also undressing to go to bed. "Okay that's not helping." Brock tried focusing on gym battles... and gym leaders... okay that was leading to some naughty thoughts too. "Okay just don't think about anything, just focus on um... the woods!" Okay now that was helping, nothing sexy about the woods. Just trees and wind and leaves and what sounded like May moving around in her tent probably undressing to go to sleep too. "Dammit." Brock grumbled and rolled over to try and concentrate on more boring woods.

This strategy was actually starting to work after a while as he was getting sleepier, laying still and silence was settling into the night. Just as it seemed he was drifting away comfortably into his dreams there was another sound that suddenly got his attention. This one wasn't just the noises of the woods but it was very specific in that he could hear his tent being unzipped and opened. There was a moment of alarm in his chest if not reduced due to the grogginess of nearly falling asleep to see a shadow of a person crawling into the tent. Brock really couldn't make out who it was other than they were a person. "What... what's going on?" He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust in the dark. "Who's there? Ash, you need something?" As the dark began to give way to what little moonlight was coming through his tent he was able to see that the figure was definitely not Ash but in fact that of a woman. "May?"

Indeed it was, there was no mistaking her trademark hair which was usually kept under her bandanna. She wasn't wearing it now though, in fact she wasn't wearing anything at all. As Brock's eyes adjusted further he was looking up at her to see she was crawling in on her hands and knees completely naked. She leaned back to zip the tent closed behind her and then turned to Brock again, her face smiling in that same innocent manner she'd done earlier when he'd made dinner for them. Now there was something different about it though, but Brock couldn't focus on her face much as her body was crawling closer to him. "M-may... what are you doing in here!" He was trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Ash but it was hard to hide the shock. "Why are you naked! What are you doing?" May didn't respond right away, instead she kept crawling towards him and as she did Brock was having a much harder time not focusing on her swaying breasts as she was leaned forward. Brock gulped a bit and tried to make sense of this. "Listen... May.. I don't know what your doing but... I mean... I don't think this is a good idea for you." Brock was about to lean forward to push her out but May moved back a bit, her hand landing on Brock's lap and hitting his erection that hadn't gone away since earlier tonight. When her hand made contact both of them looked down at where she'd touched.

This was becoming an increasingly serious situation by the second. Time seemed to stand still for a while as they both looked like they were deciding what they should do. Finally Brock got the nerve to speak up and take some action. "May... listen... I'm not sure whats up but you should oooh!" She was showing him what was up as her fingers suddenly grasped around his erection with a dedication that showed she wasn't reaching around blindly in the dark. May was concerned more down where her hand had found it's new focus and Brock was losing all of his now. After some light rubbing she pulled away his blanket to reveal himself now fully erect out of his boxers. Her fingers wrapped around him as their bare skin touched. Looking back up at him as if she were trying to get some approval for what she'd do next. Brock gulped a bit. He was trying to be the responsible one here, the adult and look out for his two younger companions. But this was just too far. "May... listen... if you keep that up... I wont be able to hold back anymore."

"Ditto." She confirmed in a much sexier tone of her voice than Brock had ever heard her use in the past. May leaned forward closer to his lap as her fingers were now stroking him slowly, watching him and his body as she did so. It was amazing how soft she felt, Brock had never had a woman touch him so gently before. She was observing everything he did as her fingers touched him, exploring his member closely. Brock wondered lightly if she'd ever seen one up close before? She seemed amazed by it but at the same time was handling him with such expert care. May tried to get her face closer and stopped when her chest dragged against the bottom of the tent and up against Brock's lap. She leaned up a bit poking her breasts like she was upset they were being a nuisance to her. Brock thought that maybe she'd stop now and was trying to see if he could come up with a way out of this while some sort of logic was still in his head, but May got the bright idea first. Leaning forward she put her breasts around his cock and squeezed them together, smiling as if she were the cleverest girl in the world to come up with this. That was the end for Brock as he leaned back and moaned, her warm mounds stroking him as she moved her body against his cock. She squished her breasts against him, up and down finding the most fun method to please him with them. Once she'd found a good way to bob her head she opened her mouth and put her lips around the tip of his cock. The combined feeling of her breasts and her lips was more than Brock could stand as he let out a hard grunt and came in her cleavage. Despite the sudden orgasm May kept her lips around the tip of his cock, sucking at it more to get all of his cum in her mouth. Once he'd finished and was breathing hard she let her breasts go apart and leaned up, licking her lips. He couldn't believe it... she'd just sucked him off and swallowed his cum. He'd never even heard the girl take any sort of interest in sex previous to tonight. Maybe it was because it had been so long for him that he did what he did next, but an angel was visiting him in the night and Brock wanted to go to heaven. "You know May..." She looked up from licking her fingers clean when he spoke, fully attentive to his words. "If you want to... we don't have to stop there. I'm still hard. If you want to go further..." he shouldn't be saying this but he was. "We could do more, what do you think?" May seemed like she was pondering his words a bit then smiled and nodded to him.

"Ditto." That same voice, just like hers full of energy and youth but now with a sultry tone. Brock was going to get up but May was moving faster than him again, turning around and spreading her legs over top of him. Brock was so surprised to see her make the first move he didn't try to fight it at all. Instead he laid back as May mounted him reverse cowgirl style. Looking down she lined Brock's erection up to herself and lowered down slowly. It was amazing. She felt so warm and wet, and he was slipping it so much easier than he expected. When she got him inside her she lowered herself onto him and let out a satisfied moan. Resting her hands on his thighs she began to move her hips in a slow bucking motion onto him. Seeing her curvy, shadowy figure was almost too much as Brock moved his hands up to place them onto May's ass. She let out a little noise of approval and moved her hips with slightly more speed, seemingly happy that he was happy.

"I don't... I can't believe this is so good." He exhaled aloud, May making high pitched noises of pleasure as her hips were rocking into him now. He could feel it building up inside himself again and was starting to realize that maybe he shouldn't cum inside of her. Still it was so good that he didn't want to stop. Brock leaned up on his elbows and May looked over her shoulder at him but didn't stop moving her hips. "Is... is it... a safe time.. of the month?" He tried to ask making sure, not wanting to put them at risk. May just nodded her head and reached back, awkwardly grabbing for his wrist. When she finally got a hold of his hand she pulled it in front of her body so that he'd grab onto her breast.

This was more than enough signal to keep going and Brock was sitting up now, pushing his hips up into her with as much leverage as he could muster. They were both breathing fairly hard now and May was shivering when Brock was squeezing at her breasts. He could feel her body squeeze around his erection and could tell she was getting close. "May... I'm gonna cum."

"Ditto!" She agreed and moved her hips as quickly as she could, letting out a little cry of pleasure as she felt him cum inside of her body. She put her hands over top of his own as he gripped her breasts and squeezed them, encouraging him to grip hard and give her pleasure. Just as before she kept her body over top of him until his climax had passed, absorbing all of himself inside of her. When it was over Brock laid back down against the bedding and panted, his body was taxed past the point of recovery now. He was sweating and tired and a little sore but he didn't care because he felt amazing. May stayed over top of him for a little while before finally slipping off of his erection and letting it slide out of her. Leaning to the side she laid next to Brock on the bed and was panting just as hard. Brock looked over with a smile.

"That... certainly will be helping me sleep." May was smiling but she was possibly asleep already as her eyes were closed tight next to him. Brock considered moving her to her own tent but frankly he was far too tired for the effort and he didn't want to force her to get up when she seemed so comfortable. Pulling the covers over top of both of them he let out a breath and laid on his side, sleep coming much easier now in a warm and slightly humid tent.

**********

When Brock awoke the next morning he was confused to see that he was in fact in bed alone. Looking around he tried to see if May was still around but she must have sneaked off into the night. Unless... unless what happened last night was a dream? He looked around the tent and everything seemed fine, although the bed was wet with what looked like stains from sex, and there was a slight musky smell of it in the air. Did he just have a wet dream like some kid? It was all too confusing but he figured the best thing to do would be to get some answers. He was sure it was real.

Getting dressed and stepping out of the tent he saw that Ash and May were already awake and taking down their own tents. When he got out and was trying to adjust to the sunlinght the others were ready for cheerful greetings. "Good morning Brock."

"Morning Ash." Brock was still a bit groggy and didn't have Ash's enthusiasm to be awake but he felt good over all. Another sign he was sure last night wasn't just a dream. Speaking of which he was looking over at May who was currently bent over (of course) in those spandex shorts of hers disassembling her tent. Had Ash taken the time he could have gotten a view but naturally he was more interested in talking with Pikachu. Oh well... all for the best. Brock approached May trying to figure how how best to bring up last night's events. "Morning May, how'd you sleep?" Harmless enough.

"Oh I slept great, didn't you?" Hmmm... ambiguous answer. Okay then slightly more direct approach.

"Yeah, I did. Slept like I'd used up all the energy I had left from yesterday." Not very obvious choice of words but it hinted that they had done something to tire themselves out yesterday. May still had the same innocent look in her eyes though.

"Ditto. I mean all that walking we did, and we're not even close to town yet." Okay this is getting a little frustrating. Brock wondered if maybe he had dreamed the whole thing and went back over to his tent. That's when he saw it... the footprints. There was a very clear track of bare foot prints leading towards his tent from the direction of May and Ash's tent. And while he was sure Ash wasn't a master of disguise he was then a lot more positive on the answer to last night's mystery. Okay so... May doesn't want Ash to know? That would make sense as it might make things a little weird for the three of them if he was in on this little secret. But Brock couldn't just ignore it without some sort of comment. He had to be sure of what was going on with her and why she did that in the first place. He didn't want to be taking advantage of her if there was something wrong. Mustering up his courage he walked back over to May who was finishing up her packing.

"Hey uh... I think we should talk." May blinked and looked up at Brock with genuine confusion.

"Okay... what about. Is everything all right Brock?" She sounded nervous. Okay don't come off too strong now. Let her know that your concerned about her and not yourself.

"It's just... after last night I wanted to be sure you were all right." May stopped to think, like she was considering what she had done really really hard.  
"Last night... you mean dinner? But dinner was really good last night. Was there something wrong with it?" Okay is she doing this on purpose?

"No the other thing last night... you know? That we did? After we went to bed?" May was still looking very lost and pondering what he could possibly mean.  
"Sleep? Brock I... I don't know what your talking about. Did I do something wrong?" May was actually looking a bit nervous and this was going down hill fast. Brock figured just being blunt was probably the best thing right now so he went with it.

"I just want to be sure; is this really a safe time of the month?"

"... for what?" May looked like she was at a loss for this entire line of conversation. "I don't know what we're talking about here." What the hell? He saw the foot prints, his tent had evidence that something had gone on in there last night. Did she sleep walk into his bed? Just when he was about to blurt out that they'd been fucking like Bunearies last night Ash was the one that interrupted this time.

"Hey, a Pokemon! Lets catch it Pikachu!" The little yellow mouse like Pokemon gave out a "Chu!" of agreement as they suddenly rushed past May and him. May was of course more drawn to what Ash was doing with Pokemon over what she considered a mystery conversation when Ash ran by. Looking at Brock still a bit confused she walked away from him to see what Ash was about to battle against.

Brock stayed behind to think things through further. She really didn't seem to remember anything of last night. But he knew someone was in his tent with him! And by god they sure as hell looked and sounded like May. They even had her voice when it said "A Ditto!" Well no, they just said ditto when she agreed with what he was saying. "It looks like it came out of Brock's tent."

"Oh yeah, it does look like that huh? Wonder what it was doing in there?" Don't get ahead of me. "Oh well, I'm going to catch it anyway."

"Ash you can't!" May pushed Ash aside as he was getting ready to battle. Ash of course stopped when the girl stepped in his way and Pikachu did as well respecting his friend's objection.

"Well jeez, why not? It practically wandered into our camp."

"Just take a look Ash, what's it holding?" When they did it was suddenly plainly obvious why the Ditto hadn't just ran for it when Ash had pursued the Pokemon to capture it; the Ditto was holding an egg. "You see that? You can't catch a Pokemon that has an egg! There's clearly rules for trainers about not capturing Pokemon that have babies."

"Alright alright... jeez, sorry. I didn't notice it right away." Ash leaned forward and smiled at the little momma Ditto. "Hey there, sorry about almost capturing you like that. I hope you and your egg are okay." The little Pokemon just responded with a happy "Ditto" in response to Ash, who was smiling innocently at the creature. "Oh hey, look at that. May it kind of has little things hanging off it's head like your hair." The two trainers leaned in closer to look at the Pokemon. Sure enough it's body had two small areas coming off it's head that sort of looked like the two sides of May's hair from under her bandanna.

"Oh your right, that's so adorable!" May was almost squealing over the cuteness of the creature. "Brock you should come look at this... Brock?" She turned around to see Brock was laying on the ground, looking just about as pale as she'd ever seen him. "Brock... are you okay? Did you wanna see the momma Pokemon and her egg?"

"Oh... no... no I'll pass... actually. I'm not feeling so good at the moment." Reality was beginning to sink in that yes last night was not a dream, and no it was not May that had come to visit him in the night. But indeed someone or something that looked exactly like her.

The little Ditto slid over to where Brock was and stopped by his head where he was laying on the ground. It held up it's egg with pride and smiled at him. "Ditto!"

"I disagree." Brock replied feeling himself go back to sleep again as he fainted.


	2. Gardenia's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Gardenia goes about a special way of training her Pokemon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art by [BigDeadAlive](http://bigdeadalive.tumblr.com/)

Eterna City was considered by many to be a city of history despite the lessons having seemed to slip from recent generations. They still respected their history of course, the statues in the town standing in tribute to the legendary Pokemon said to assist in the creation of the Sinnoh region they all lived in. But the festivals and honors for these two creatures had given way over time. Past praise and prayer to these Pokemon deities was now instead long weekends of celebrations and discounts at stores and markets. We were followers of an economy instead of the pseudo-religion that these creatures represented. Not that anyone was complaining mind you. Everyone still spoke of awe and respect to these creatures but they were more interested in getting through their own lives than giving praise to two Pokemon they would likely never see in existence.

Caroline was no exception to this way of thought, walking along the streets and pushing her bike with her towards the Eterna Gym. From the high school to the gym she often passed by the statues and while she thought they were impressive (if not a little scary) to her they were nothing more than just statues. She didn't have time for Pokemon that may or may not exist, not when there were living ones that needed her attention. You see this city was also considered a city of dense forest and vegetation in no small part to the efforts of their gym leader Gardenia. With Gardenia's direction she'd helped the populace see the value in the environment, making their town not only a leader in historical values but also recycling and environmentally friendly efforts. Some people spoke of her as being an annoyance but Caroline thought nothing of the sort and held a high respect for the woman. At a young age Caroline had developed a fondness for Pokemon like most children did, and she found Grass-Types especially cute. She didn't have the same devotion as Gardenia (who could) but she did care enough to donate her time after school to helping out around the green house that made up the interior of the Eterna Gym.

She could see the decorative green outside of the gym shortly after arriving, and in character was Gardenia who was running around the outside tending to the plants. You were certain to find her in one of three places; inside the gym's greenhouse, outside of the gym in the yards, or out in the forest. She was the most active woman Caroline had ever met and it was also one of the traits that let Caroline have so much respect for her. Parking the bike in front of the building she walked up towards Gardenia who was facing away from the girl busy with some plant or another. Caroline smoothed out her school uniform and made sure her long brown hair had not been tangled from the bike ride earlier. When she felt presentable she approached her idol. "Hello Ms. Gardenia!" The woman looked up and over her shoulder at the girl, smiling cheerfully as always. Gardenia was dressed in her usual outfit of cargo pants and a tight black shirt, over top of which she usually had a green poncho. Around her head was the black headband that held her orangish-red hair up in a cute bob haircut. Gardenia wasn't the type to primp and correct her appearance, she was out in the woods and wild too much to care about those kinds of things. But despite that she had a natural beauty most girls would kill for.

"Hey Caroline, I didn't know school had gotten out already." She smiled and turned to face the teenage girl. Caroline looked down to notice the strange items she was carrying; a glass vial and long tweezers . It was kind of unusual to see Gardenia working with such specific tools. The woman was a talented trainer but Caroline had never known her to work with plants or Pokemon much in a scientific way. "The Pokemon running through the gym haven't been fed or watered yet. I figured you'd come by so I saved it for you." That may have seemed lazy to some people but it thrilled Caroline. She loved working with the Pokemon and was honored that Gardenia trusted her to take care of things.

"What are you working on Ms. Gardenia?" She blinked a bit but looked down at the tools in her hand and came to the realization as to what Caroline meant.

"Oh this stuff? It's part of my lecture tonight. Your coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" Caroline smiled wide at the invitation. Gardenia was known to sometimes give late night lectures to trainers that were curious to her methods. Despite her eccentric behavior there was no doubting her skill in raising Pokemon and many of the local trainers (most of which were women) happily attended her sessions. "Can you let me know what it's going to be about?" Gardenia winked at the girl and wagged her finger at her.

"Ah ah, that would be giving out information early." Caroline made a sad looking face being denied the juicy information and Gardenia sighed caving into the girl's pathetic looks. "Okay okay... it's going to be about how to strengthen your Pokemon's moves." The girl looked a bit confused as she tried to think as to what the actual technique would be for something so specific. Gardenia cut the thoughts short as she gave her a gentle push towards the gym. "You can dwell on it after the lecture, right now there's a lot of plants and Pokemon that need your attention."

"I guess your right... well I can't wait till tonight!" She smiled and ran off towards the gym leaving Gardenia behind to do her work. Caroline noticed that she was moving the tweezers inside of the flowers and seemed to be collecting the pollen. It still didn't give her much of an idea as to what she was up to but she figured it was best to listen to her mentor and just wait it out like everyone else. Whatever it was that she had in store Caroline was sure it would be brilliant.

PAGE BREAK!!!

Gardenia wiped some of the sweat from her brow as she entered her private green house. The gym had a few areas like this and the entire main portion of the gym itself was like a giant botanical garden. Still she liked having her own private quarters to work on things that were of specific interest to her or just to relax and get away from everyone else. Locking the door behind her she removed her green poncho and tossed it aside on a nearby chair to cool off a bit. "Sure is a sunny day." She smiled to herself and reached into her pocket. Producing several clear vials with pollen in each one she sat at her desk and went to work. From here it was a simple process of carefully combining each of the collected samples into one larger vial looking to preserve as much as she could. With that done she put the large vial into the centrifuge and turned the device on to let it spin the contents together. Leaning back in her chair she removed her black tight shirt and tossed it aside, now just in her cargo shorts and a colorful green bra. That was the other bonus of having her own greenhouse; no one to worry about if she wanted to get comfortable. She fanned off her sweat covered skin as the device came to a stop.

"This looks like it'll be a good batch." She pulled the vial up and looked at the contents of mixed pollens. "Just as good as last time I suspect, if not better." With her little experiment contained she wandered to the back of the green house where there was a fenced off grassy area from the rest of the plants and tools. Gardenia opened the gate and proceeded to unbuckle her shorts, letting them fall onto the ground so now she was just in her green bra and matching green thong panties. Leaning down she un-clipped one of the Pokeballs off her belt and strolled into the small pen closing the gate behind her. "Okay, lets start our training for today!" Tossing the Pokeball across from her it struck the ground and released her Turtwig. The little plant covered turtle creature looked around itself and understood immediately what was going to be happening today with these surroundings.

Gardenia walked up to her Pokemon and pet him on the head. "You cutie, you! Are you ready for today's exercise?" The creature nuzzled against her hand with a happy noise making Gardenia give a delighted laugh. "That's my good boy! Okay now, I'm going to give you a little sprinkle alright?" Standing over the Turtwig she uncorked the vial and sprinkled the contents onto the Pokemon. Pollen dusted the creature and she was sure to keep it on his back and not let it get in his face or his eyes. Making sure to shake out all the contents she put the vial aside outside the pen and observed her Pokemon which was getting a slightly woozy look in its eyes. "Seems like the reaction happened a lot faster this time, good!" Gardenia smiled then walked a little ways away from the creature. "Okay, get ready." She shouted near gleefully as she turned around and leaned forward slightly. "Turtwig, use Vine Whip!"

The Pokemon acknowledged his master's command and produced two long vines that grew from it's back instantly. The long vines reached out and whipped Gardenia right across her ass, making her give a little shout. "Good... use it again..." The creature began to whip Gardenia's behind in repeated small snaps, her ass shaking slightly with each whip and the woman producing a surprised but pleasured yelp each time she was struck. Gardenia began to lean forward on her knees as her Pokemon gave her repeated yet pleasurable strikes against her skin, making her moan out. She winced as the strikes began to sting slightly but still filled her with waves of pleasure as each one made her ass jiggle. Before long she fell to her knees panting from the feeling.

"Good... good boy..." She took a moment to catch her breath, her ass now with red marks across her skin. "Turtwig... use Grass Knot." She got onto all fours and spread her legs apart for balance. Soon after the feeling of the grass like blades began to crawl over her skin, binding her down against the ground by her wrists and calves. Gardenia pulled on the plants and found they were satisfactory in keeping her bound. "Good... your doing very good Turtwig." Gulping a little she leaned her head down forward and pushed her hips higher towards the air. "Turtwig... use Vine Whip."

When the vines struck across her ass again she let out a painful yelp. Gardenia struggled against the grass bindings but found they were too thick for her to break. As the vines began to painfully whip her now, bound to the ground she could feel herself become aroused further between her legs. "Oh yes... use Vine Whip!" She was closing her eyes now and pulling against the bindings, unable to escape. It was so good, her special pleasure. To be restrained helplessly and beaten in this way made her feel so good inside she couldn't even describe it to anyone. Squeezing the grass in her fingers she panted feeling her needs slowly being met. She put her head down into the grass and squeezed her eyes tightly as the abuse brought her to her first climax of the night. Practically shouting into the ground Gardenia gasped for air and picked her head back up. "S-stop! Stop... stop..." Obediently following her commands the Turtwig held it's vines away from it's master, loosening the bindings of the grass knots around her limbs. Gardenia fell to her side on the soft grass, panting hard as she tried to push the pain and the pleasure, so hard to tell apart now, out of her head. The little Pokemon walked over by its master with some concern and Gardenia smiled and pet his head again.

"No worries, you did great." The Turtwig made another happy noise over receiving praise from his master and Gardenia gave a weak giggle at how cute it was. Getting the energy to finally sit up Gardenia reached back and unclasped her bra to expose breasts. The Turtwig blinked up at her and she shook her finger. "You should feel fortunate you know, not many people have ever been lucky enough to see this." Reaching down onto her hips she slid off her panties and noticed how wet she had gotten them. Would have to remember to do laundry tonight. Tossing the underwear aside she walked over by the edge of the pen and leaned over it to get inside her cargo pants pocket. Pulling out a bottle with a screw top she walked back into the middle of the pen and opened it up to let a clear liquid like substance pour out onto her skin. She took the time to rub it over her chest and down her stomach, all the way between her thighs and against her private area. When she was satisfied with the slick coverage Gardenia leaned back with her legs spread apart. "Turtwig, use Wrap."

The creature's vines unraveled from it's body again as they crawled over Gardenia's skin. It was no secret that Gardenia was obsessed with Grass-Type Pokemon (and hated Ghost-Type) but few knew the extent of her obsession. Or as she would say few knew the joy of Grass-Type as well as she did. When the vines began to creep around her body she shivered in ecstasy. Maybe a Pokemon couldn't provide the kind of love and touch that another person could, but they certainly could provide something as unique as themselves. The vines wrapped further around her body but careful to avoid her neck. When it had encompassed her in a bondage like hold it squeezed. Gardenia moaned out from the pressure, feeling the vines squish against her skin so satisfyingly. The nectar she had rubbed onto her body attracted the vine tips as well, causing them to rub that area with an attraction. Gardenia wiggled against her bonds. "Just... a little tighter..." She moaned as the pressure increased further, the vines wrapping around her breasts and squeezing them filling her with pleasure. Gardenia arched her back as she felt the vine tips stroking over her skin, absorbing the nectar she'd rubbed on herself. The vine tips teased at her nipples making her wiggle against the bonds further and moan out. "This is going soooo good!" She was yelling now but didn't care who might have heard, she was feeling far too good to hold back.

The vine tips began to slide between her cleavage and rub in opposite directions to drink up the nectar, making her pant further and wiggle her hips eagerly. She was ready, she was horny and while the helplessness of the bondage was satisfying she nearly couldn't wait to get to the climax. Once the vines had finished around her very erect nipples they slid down further and absorbed the nectar over her stomach. She was panting in anticipation, so close now she could nearly feel it. She flexed her muscles against the vines that squeezed back satisfyingly. When the vine tips reached between her legs they worked around her skin teasingly. Even without all the lubrication she'd rubbed on herself Gardenia was very wet down there now and she was biting her lip waiting. She knew she'd be rewarded though, she'd made sure to rub the slick nectar in that specific area. The vines crept about her pelvic region till discovering her pussy lips and began to prob her lightly searching for more of its nectar. The vine pushed in lightly and Gardenia let out a sensual moan that echoed through the green house. As the vine pressed deeper into her she tried to push her hips forward as best she could, still restrained but now moaning loudly and wildly.

"It's in there! It's in there! Look deep for it!" She gave commands in heated breaths to her pet as it explored her pussy, pushing its thick vine into her and wiggling around in search of its nectar. Gardenia closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pressure building inside. Gripping the vines near her arms with her fingers she squeezed hard, her pelvic muscles clenching around it as she let out a loud moan and climaxed around the probing vine. When she felt her body was finally satisfied and she could think clearly again she unclenched her muscles at let out a long breath. "Turtwig... stop with Wrap." The Pokemon responded, slipping the vines off it's master and making her coo as she felt them slide against her skin. When they had removed themselves from her body she collapsed on the grass again, panting hard. She reached up and pet her Pokemon gratefully. "It's... a pity... we can't do this... in the sun." She managed to squeak out through heavy breaths.

Once she felt like her body could remember how to move again she picked herself up off the comfortable bed of grass and walked over to the desk closest to the fenced area she was in. Grabbing a pencil and a clipboard she slid back down to sit on her butt on the grass and began to check things off. "Well... you had an increase in the pressure of your Wrap and your Grass Knot. Your Vine Whip felt the same but I think your doing that to protect me huh?" She smiled at the Pokemon who was just looking at her like it didn't really follow. "Also your vines have definitely gotten thicker! Over all I'd say your improving significantly every week. Keep this up and you'll be unstoppable Turtwig." The small Pokemon gave a happy cry and Gardenia nodded. "Okay time for you to rest and me too. I have a big night ahead of me after all." Gardenia picked up the Pokeball and recalled her Turtwig back inside. She herself got up and prepared to get dressed. She still had to prepare.

**********

"And that's my method for strengthening Pokemon techniques. Any questions?" Gardenia smiled cheerfully to the group of mostly shocked and amazed women trainers. She'd spent the last hour going over the details of raising Pokemon, teaching Pokemon proper techniques, and finally ended with a detailed explanation of her entire self exercise from her private green house. Making sure to go into detail as to how it had improved her Turtwig's moves and how she could specifically tell its progress. After the speech there was mostly dead silence, including from her fellow gym leaders and friends Maylene and Candice who were visiting tonight to hang out with and support their friend from their own respective cities. Candice looked like she might pass out from the shock of everything she'd heard while Maylene had a wide eyed, awe-struck expression. "Anyone? No one has any questions on the lecture? You all understood perfectly? Oh yes! You in the back with the white hat." She pointed to the one raised hand in the crowd.

"Hi yes, I'm Dawn!" The dark haired girl in the white hat popped up out of her seat. "I wanted to ask, does it matter what kind of lingerie you wear when training your Pokemon?" Gardenia gave it some thought for a moment before coming back with a reply.

"I don't think it really matters honestly, but if you have any that is green with flower type patters it's more likely to catch your Grass-Type's attention." The girl nodded and sat back down. At least she looked happy to be educated, the rest of this crowd looked stunned and awed, although another woman managed to raise her hand. "Yes you?"

"Are you... are you sure this is really making your Pokemon stronger?" The girl asked, almost hesitantly like she was afraid to speak. Gardenia replied fearlessly.

"Of course! I swear to you I have seen three times the ability in my Turtwig alone using this method in a months time." She smiled to herself when that got the crowd talking amongst one another. Candice and Maylene were sitting in the front seats of the lecture so Gardenia was able to hear Candice scoff a bit under her breath.

"Jeez... she can't be serious with this crazy stuff." Candice mumbled over towards Maylene. "This is getting kind of embarrassing... maybe we should sneak out?" She tried to suggest it to her friend but nearly dropped her jaw to the floor when she saw Maylene's hand up for a question.

"Oh yes Maylene?" Gardenia smiled ready to answer another one.

"Do you um... do you think... it would work... on other Pokemon besides Grass-Type?" The girl was blushing red from the question and from the look on Candice's face it was a wonder if she would ever recover from the shock. Like the other questions Gardenia thought it through carefully and seriously.

"Well maybe, I've never tried it. If you want to give it a shot and let me know that would be fine." The pink haired girl sat back down quickly and hid her hand like it would hide the fact she'd asked the question in the first place. Candice was still in disbelief that anyone was taking all of this seriously. "Oh Caroline, do you have a question?" She pointed to the high school girl that was her pupil and shyly had her hand up. The girl stood up to ask her question and gulped a lump down her throat first.

"Well I um... I don't doubt that this... technique is effective but... what if my boyfriend doesn't approve?" Oh, a tricky one. Still this was why Gardenia liked her students; they were all thinkers rather than followers. She pondered this question over a bit longer than the others as she tried to phrase an answer.

"Well this is how I see it myself. You can train up to six Pokemon at once, but you should only have one man at a time. As long as your keeping just those seven, and treating each one with the love and respect that they deserve, I think it's all okay. He wont mind as long as your still with him honey." Caroline smiled in a respectful way to her mentor and nodded, sitting down in her chair again. "Despite the fact that one of those seven may be harder to train than the other six." She managed to get a laugh out of the crowd with that one. "Is that everybody? Any more questions? No... okay! Well that ends the lecture but I'm not done yet!" Gardenia reached behind her table where she'd been sitting in front of the crowd and pulled up a large box. Reaching inside she pulled out a vial and a bottle. "I've got a set of pollen and nectar to start your own training sessions at home, and I'm selling them for a reduced price tonight for you girls only! So line up and get your sample."

The women all looked at one another to see who would be the first one to make a move, all too shy to take a step. All that is except the white capped girl from earlier. She walked from the back of the room all the way to the front with confident strides. Gardenia smiled and offered the bottles. "Dawn was it? How many will you need?"

"Oh three please, I'm going on my journey so I'm not sure when I'll be back." Gardenia nodded and gathered two more sets, noticing more women were beginning to line up behind the girl, including Caroline. After making the sale she thanked the girl and informed her that she hoped to see her soon to with strong, beautiful Grass-Types. Dawn accepted happily, talking to herself absently, "Well now lets see who I can find that's selling green lingerie." She walked away from the crowd with the same confident strides as the other women began to shyly shuffle into the line to buy their samples too.

"This is totally insane." Candice mumbled to herself again not looking up at the crowd. "C'mon Maylene, lets get out of here before things get much weirder." She tried to get up with her friend but Maylene was already in line to buy some supplies for herself. Gardenia saw Candice's exhausted expression and tossed her one of the bottle sets, which Candice frantically managed to catch and looked at Gardenia puzzled. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I figured you weren't in line because you were out of money." Gardenia had that same happy, carefree smile that was so innocent in a way that it was impossible to be upset with her. "You can pay me back when we get dinner tonight."

"As if I'd use this..." Candice mumbled but slipped the bottles into her purse when she was sure no one was paying attention anymore.

So it went for the next thirty minutes as Gardenia sold out her entire stock of pollen and nectar. Not every trainer bought some but she sold enough doubles that it still was alright. When the crowd was nearly gone she waved to her friends who were by the exit. "I'll catch up with you guys after I clean up here!" She shouted across to the other gym leaders, Maylene waved back happily and Candice looked extremely embarrassed by her friend but waved as well. When the last of the people filed out the door Gardenia looked through her other favorite type of green; money! "Seems I sold pretty well tonight." She smiled to herself. Gardenia never thought it would be such a hit with the other trainers but once she found a technique that works she was more than willing to share it with everyone.

Gardenia went to the task of cleaning up the gym floor now that it wasn't being used any longer, she'd put the folding chairs away later though as she didn't want to keep her friends waiting too long. As she went to throw out the box that had her supplies in it she noticed there was one more vial set of pollen and nectar that she hadn't sold. Looking it over she got that same cheerful smile. "Well... maybe after dinner Roserade could use a little training session too." She giggled and pocketed the bottles while heading out the door. It was a good day, it would be a better night.


	3. Tentakidness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Misty has some trouble feeding her Pokemon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art by [BigDeadAlive](http://bigdeadalive.tumblr.com/)

In Cerulean City there was little in the way of attractions. Outside of a town that had nice beach and seaside access the only real forms of entertainment were in the bike shop that provided the latest in bicycles for outdoor activity and the Cerulean Gym's Aquarium. While the gym was more notably known for the Cerulean Sisters and primarily the youngest and best trainer of the four Misty, they also had an extensive collection of Water-Type Pokemon. All of which could be viewed in their very spacious and decorated aquarium. While all the water ways could access one another it was generally kept separated from the actual battle area used for trainers to earn gym badges. This not only allowed the trainers to keep from disturbing the Pokemon that did not battle but also let the visitors simply walk through the gym to observe the Pokemon on display.

An additional useful feature of keeping the battle pool and the aquarium separate was the aquarium had easy access to the living quarters for the sisters. In fact you could walk right through their living room to the main tank access to see all the Pokemon from above the rim of the aquarium itself. This was especially useful when the girls need to get to them for whatever daily occurrence, such as today as Misty was tasked (yet again) with feeding the Pokemon. "Everyone eat up!" She called out to the school of various Water-Types and tossed the Pokemon food into the tank for them. Misty was already dressed for work, wearing one of her white swim suits and a white jacket similar to a life guards over herself. A simple outfit but she didn't like to wear anything too flashy on a regular basis.

As the food was distributed the Pokemon swam closer to the surface to eat up. One by one they devoured the food as it sank towards the bottom of the water watching their mistress smile happily down upon them. To her right she could see the two Dewgong that were kept in the aquarium as a couple and made sure to toss them a little extra. "You two better eat up well, especially you mama. We want to see you two have some little ones swimming around here." The two Pokemon made happy little faces as they consumed their extra rations of food. Ever since the sisters had found a mate for their Dewgong they had been eagerly awaiting to see when the two would produce some little ones. They'd even announced their plans to the city on their website hoping to attract some attention but so far they were still waiting on the pair.

"I was hoping by now you two would have had some cute little babies but I guess we still have to wait huh?" Misty knelt down to look at the two Pokemon but they didn't give her words much thought, continuing to eat away at their food. She looked around the tank to observe all the Pokemon they had in captivity. Unlike the ones Misty used in battle these Pokemon rarely ever had to compete for food or shelter and she hoped they enjoyed their relaxed lifestyles. They rarely even saw the inside of a Pokeball as they were never removed from the aquarium except in extreme cases. "Well I guess that's that then. I'll give you two some personal space." She giggled at the Dewgongs swimming away together now that their bellies were full of food. With the task of feeding done Misty rose to leave before spotting something that caught her attention. "Huh? What's the matter with you?"

The Tentacruel in the aquarium had been something of a recent addition by Lily and frankly Misty had never given it much of a second thought. It didn't cause trouble with any of the other Pokemon and went about its own business. But now it was acting a bit strange; for one it rarely ever came to the surface of the aquarium tank. Usually only when Lily was the one out here and even then it usually stayed on its own. But now it was floating on the surface looking at Misty expectantly. "Are you still hungry?" She usually didn't toss out more food than required so that the Pokemon didn't get overweight, but since it seemed so strange she gave another handful out in its direction. It didn't move. "Huh... not hungry? Are you feeling okay?" She knelt down by the edge of the tank and it floated a bit closer. Misty wasn't a Pokemon doctor but she'd spent enough time around Water-Types to get an idea of what their general health should be. Taking off her jacket she tossed it aside and motioned with her hand for the Tentacruel to come closer. "Come on now lets have a look at you." The creature came slightly closer but still stayed mostly away from her. "Silly I'm not going to hurt you. Come on now." She kept her hand out to the Tentacruel but it just floated there looking at her.

"Goodness this isn't helping. Maybe I should just get Lily." She sighed and turned to look at the doorway to the living room seeing if she could call out to her sisters. Unfortunately it was closed tight and there was a fairly good seal on it to keep the temperatures of the two rooms from mixing. Misty was about to get up when she felt a hard tug on her arm. She only had a second to look over as the tentacle grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the water. "HEY!" It was all she could get out before splashing into the aquarium. She closed her eyes and mouth quickly as her body collided with the water, thanking that the gym was still closed and there were no possible tourists to see her fall into the water.

Flipping around in the water she kicked her legs and quickly got to the surface. Grumbling over the fact that the stupid Pokemon had actually yanked her in she had an earful in mind for Lily when she saw her next. "Jeez this is ridiculous." She began to swim for the edge of the platform that she'd stood on to feed the Water-Types when she felt a pressure wrap around her torso. "What the... oh it's you again." She looked over her shoulder at the Tentacruel who had put one of its tentacles around her waist. "I'm fine so you can let go, I wont yell at you okay?" She tried to be patient with the Pokemon and began to swim again when she found it didn't let go of her. "Um... okay let go now. Are you listening?" She turned sideways to look at it but found its tentacle grip was actually pretty strong. "Hey, let me go right now!"

The creature responded but not in the way Misty had intended. Instead of following through with her request its other larger tentacle came up and wrapped around her torso as well holding her in place. "Hey what is this!? If you don't let go of me you'll be in big trouble!" Even though the Tentacruel technically belonged to Lily it usually listened to the commands of any of the sisters. As Misty was the most attentive to feeding the creatures she usually never had an obedience problem with them. This however was a first for her. As she began struggling hard now to get it to release her the creature's smaller tentacles began to wrap around her arms and legs tangling them up. "What the hell is this!?"

Misty was becoming enraged now. There was not listening and then there was downright disobedience. "You let me go right now you hear me!" She shouted out at the Pokemon but was only greeted with more resistance. The tentacles around her limbs began to constrict slightly so she would have trouble struggling. She found she couldn't kick her legs or move her feet anymore, the only thing keeping her above the water was the Pokemon holding her. "You better believe you'll be sitting in that Pokeball for a month for this! HEY!" She let out a shout of surprise feeling more of the smaller tentacles crawl over her body, this time over her torso. Some were slipping around her chest and neck while others were slipping between her legs and over her ass as if it were trying to rub her. "Okay this is not normal!" She was pulling with all her might against the tentacles but it was useless, the creature was far stronger than she was. Her body was becoming increasingly uncomfortable not just from the bindings but the insistent rubbing of the tentacles against her body.

"Okay okay that's enough now... let me go okay?" She tried a gentler tone with the creature now hoping it would listen to her. "You don't need to hold onto me, I'll be fine. Just let me NO!" Her persuasive words were cut short as the smaller tentacles were now reaching inside of her swimsuit and rubbing against her skin. Misty began kicking and fighting back in earnest but it was useless, the tentacles wrapping her tighter the more she fought. "That is not a good place to touch! Bad! Your very bad!" She tried scolding it but it didn't seem to matter. The creature's slippery tentacles were now crawling all over her skin, feeling her body underneath the swimsuit. She would have found it just disgusting but instead it was frighting as the creature seemed to actually be paying attention to certain areas. Its tentacles stroking against her breasts and slipping back and forth between her legs.

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go!" She kept saying the words over and over again but it didn't seem to matter, its tentacles continuing to slip against her private areas repeatedly and lock her body into place. When it felt like the creature was actually trying to push inside her she panicked. "Let me go right now or I swear I'll lock you away in a Pokeball forever!"

Finally it seemed like the creature was going to stop, it didn't seem to be fighting against her body as hard. She let out a sigh thinking maybe she could finally escape this nightmare before things escalated rapidly. The tentacles went from rubbing against her skin to pulling at the swimsuit, now ripping at it to tear it from her skin. The stretchy fabric held out as well as it could but against the Tentacruel's muscles it was only a matter of time before it was ripped away and Misty was left naked aside from the slippery tentacles covering her body. She whimpered and tried kicking herself free but found it was getting harder and harder to resist, and not just from the binding hold it had on her. "Oh no... it's paralyzing me..." The poison from the tentacles were beginning to seep against her skin and take the fight away from her. Misty was only able to groan as it began to probe her further now, the smaller tentacles wrapping around her breasts and squeezing them outward, teasing her nipples. She shook her head but it was about all she could muster now. "Don't touch there! This isn't right!" She groaned and weakly wiggled in her bindings. She thought of just letting it take her and falling asleep until there was a push between her legs. She looked down in shock to see one of the tentacles was trying to slip into her.

"No no, don't do that! Don't do that theeeeeere!" She let out a shout as the slippery appendage pushed against her pussy lips and inside of her. Her fingers curled into fists as it began to push into her further, slipping in an out of her body and violating her. It was all she could do just to breath properly, her mind getting fuzzy now. She could feel her nipples start to get hard and realized in horror she was becoming aroused. "Did it... do this to me?" She wondered if somehow the poison was getting to her, making her feel this way when she didn't want to. The more the tentacles slid around her body the more Misty began to groan out but it was less in panic now. The tentacles inside her slipping back and forth and little deeper each time. The way it rubbed inside touched her so deep it was driving her crazy. "Oh no... I can't stop it." She was panting heavily now as her pussy was wet from more than just the water of the aquarium. The tentacles squeezed her body with more intent as the thrust into her became stronger and more determined. Misty was moaning out loud now with each one as all the fight had left her, her body surrendering to this strange feeling. She arched her back to the ones around her waist and breasts and closed her eyes tightly. Letting out a shout her hips shuddered and she had her first orgasm from a Pokemon. It lasted for sometime, the tentacle inside her pussy wiggling all the while she endured it. When it was over and even the Tentacruel had stopped moving Misty relaxed her muscles against the Pokemon's grip and tried to catch her breath.

"That was... that was..." Dirty. Wrong. Shameful. Naughty. "it felt..." Good. Great. Orgasmic. Deep. "Okay... let me go now." She tapped the tentacled beast and it turned Misty around from a sitting position spread eagle to facing forward with her stomach towards the water's surface. She figured it would drop her in the water in a swimming position but she was surprised with what happened next. Instead of pulling the tentacles away from her body another creeped up her thigh, this time slipping between her ass. "Hey... hey no! No that's off limits!" She tried to shout at the creature but most of her energy had been sapped from her. "No your not allowed to! Stop! Stop that!" She tried to struggle again but the position it had her in made it near impossible. The second tentacle began to push against her ass and Misty clenched her muscles as tightly as she could. Unfortunately from the poison's effects it wasn't tight enough and soon the creature was invading her there too. She let out a squeal that echoed in the aquarium as she was double penetrated. Her body shuddering from the new experience. Thrashing her arms about trying to escape two more tentacles rested into her hands for support and she realized she had to grip them to give herself any kind of upper body stability. It was using her very well, she gripped the tentacles hard in her hands trying to hurt it but it only seemed to give the monster more pleasure.

"Take it out!" She managed to shout at the Tentacruel, but her words were often interrupted from gasps as it pumped the tentacles in her pussy and ass like pistons. "Take it out! Take it out! Take it mmmmf!" Her words were cut short soon after as one of the tentacles slipped into her mouth. Misty tried to shake her head to free herself from it but that proved quite useless, now slipping in and out of her lips as well. All she could do was lay there, taking the punishment the Tentacruel was giving and trying to convince herself that she wasn't enjoying it. The idea of having every part of herself filled wasn't thrilling, that being used and pushed into deeper than before was something she didn't like. With each movement her body was betraying her further and further, her mouth even sucking the tentacle now so that it would stop forcing its way in and allow her to breath through her nose. It must have been quite a sight she thought, her young body spread open and invaded in every orifice possible. The shame made her cheeks blush as did the thought that she might not have stopped this now even if she could. Already wondering if she could use this in the future.

Her thoughts were cut short as the tentacle was pulled from her mouth suddenly making her gasp with the available opening for air. She wondered why it had pulled away before feeling the muscles inside her ass and pussy flexing. Shuddering but not being able to move well she closed her eyes and let out a little gasp as the Tentacruel came inside of her, it's white substance shooting off inside her body. It wasn't just the ones inside of her though, she could feel them shooting off from all the smaller tentacles. The ones on her breasts ejaculating onto her skin, the ones in her hands pumping against her fingers. Even the tentacle that had been in her mouth was now shooting off onto her face. Misty clenched her eyes shut as she took the soaking from the creature, enduring as it expended all of its efforts onto her body. When it finally seem satisfied it began to slacken its grip on her skin and lower her into the water.

Once she was free Misty was scared she wouldn't be able to make it to the ladder now. Her muscles were all exercised fully from her session with the Tentacruel and the poison effects on her skin had made her weak. Stroking lightly with her arms she found that she could actually paddle easily towards the shore now and kick her legs lightly. She was tired to be sure but at least she wasn't drowning. Dunking her head under the water she tried to wipe off as much of the sticky substance as she could before getting out. It made her shudder a bit thinking that she was covered in this stuff, that it had been inside of her. But despite all of the bad it had felt good. Maybe if she could tame it she could have Tentacruel satisfy her whenever...

"No lets not even consider that!" She finally decided, wiping away the last of the sticky stuff from her hair with a huff. Gripping the ladder Misty began to climb out slowly, catching her breath. A tentacle slipped over her ass again but she turned and slapped it away hard, making the Pokemon actually back up and look afraid. Good, it should know she was in control, and she wanted it to think she was pissed. All the better to control it later. Groaning and walking over to where she had tossed her jacket aside Misty was ready to stumble back into bed. To hell with the challengers today, after that she didn't think she was ready for her body to be challenged for a week.

Misty looked over the jacket. It wasn't long enough to cover her entirely, even if she closed it up it would still show her naked below the waist. But it was the best thing she had to sneak by her family and make a break for her room. She tried planning the best route to get upstairs. "As long as Lily isn't in the living room I'll be able to make it."

"Well then you'll totally fail, cause like she's there now." Misty looked up and jumped, startled from the new voice in the aquarium. Daisy, Misty's blond sister, was standing before her wearing a t-shirt and shorts that showed she'd just gotten out of bed. "Like, why are you naked little sis?" Misty face faulted at her and groaned, Daisy was ditzy but this was something even for her. Putting on the jacket and zipping it closed it at least covered her from the waist up.

"That doesn't matter!" She stated with flushed cheeks. "What are you doing in here!? Don't tell me you were actually planning to feed the Pokemon today." If her sisters were that responsible then maybe Misty could get something done with her day. Generally they fretted more over their looks and little fashion-girl lives than any real business with the gym.

"Like no way, we totally depend on you to do that little sis." Misty grumbled at her blond sister. "But I was here to make sure that our Dewgong's got their special medicine, you know?" Misty blinked up as she'd been fighting to pull down the jacket to cover herself between her legs. Her ass was still showing for all to see but thankfully all was the wall behind her.

"Medicine? What medicine? I didn't think they were sick." Despite all that had happened to her Misty's heart always turned soft when it came to caring for their Pokemon.

"Oh no they're not sick, I got something special. Like check it out!" Daisy had either ignored that Misty was walking around naked or just forgot, walking over to the supply closet and pulling out a container. She walked back and offered it to Misty. "Ta dah! Like totally cool right? I got it down at the Pokemart, they said it totally helps with Pokemon breeding." Misty looked over the red box and read the label.

"Milotic Pheromone?" She flipped the box over looking at the smaller text. "Wait... I think I've heard of this before. This is supposedly some Pokemon aphrodisiac."

"Totally, it helps Pokemon get in the mood so like we can get those baby Pokemon faster! Although I don't know if it works, what do you think?" Don't get ahead of me. "Oh and if you wanna go skinny dipping you should use the pool, like late at night. That's how I do it anyway." Daisy giggled but Misty was focusing more on the mystery box that she had produced.

"How... how much of this stuff did you use?" Misty was crushing the box in her hand now as she looked up at her sister.

"Oh I used three boxes just like it said!"

"Just like it said on the box?"

"Yep! Three whole boxes! Although it seemed kinda inefficient you know? I mean that's a lot of stuff to use in one tank don't you think?" Misty was gritting her teeth now as she was reading over the directions.

"Did you read this at all? Three boxes!? It says three cups! In their food, Daisy!" She tossed the box back at her sister as her cheeks were flushed with anger at the blond woman. Catching it she read the back and blinked as if it was in a different language. Looking it over again and again Daisy eventually shrugged and tossed the box aside.

"Well like, what's the difference as long as it works, right?" Misty wasn't trying to hide her nudity anymore, instead focused on not killing her sister right there and then. Daisy was looking over the edge of the aquarium. "So are they, like, doing it or what? We wanna see those cute babies soon! Oh hi Tentacruel!" The Pokemon had floated to the surface again after seeing Daisy now appear at its edge.

"Hey Daisy..." Misty said slowly and calm. "I think it worked. See, a little deeper down in the tank?" She proceeded directly behind her sister as she spoke.

"Like I totally don't see anything with this stupid Tentacruel in the way. Like move ovaaaaaaah!" She let out a shout as Misty's foot collided with Daisy's ass and kicked her straight into the water. "Misty what the hell! Like what was that about!" She was thrashing on the surface now but Misty didn't care, grumbling and turning to the exit. "Hey let go you stupid Pokemon! What are you grabbing at!? Hey! Hey Misty help! Like save me!"

"Oh don't worry Daisy, I just want you to see how well the medicine is working." She smiled and waved to the wide eyed blond girl as she opened the door to exit the aquarium. "I think I'll get some rest for today, have fun feeding the Tentacruel!" She smirked a little evily to herself as she closed the door behind her feeling content. It was nice that for once Daisy was helping out. Taking care of the Pokemon was a big responsibility after all. She just hoped her sisters would be up to the task... and maybe herself later tonight.


	4. Ghastly Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Lyra has a difficult night after earning her fourth badge.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art by [BigDeadAlive](http://bigdeadalive.tumblr.com/)

Everyone always said the path to becoming a Pokemon Master was a difficult one. A path that was wrought with battles and travel to far reaches so that you may prove your skill and the skills of your chosen Pokemon. The path of glory. What most didn't mention was how odd it could be. Traveling on the road to the various towns that hosted gyms you were likely to encounter a few strange events. After all when you spend enough time out in the world and you'll have to interact with it. However it was the gyms and the leaders themselves that caught Lyra off guard. 

Lyra had come to obtain three badges, having battled and defeated three gym leaders previous on her journey. In each instance she noted that the gyms were often kept in the most odd and eccentric of ways. Towers with glass floors, sliding carts made to look like Pokemon and mazes you had to navigate for the final battle. If you pressed her for a comment she'd admit that all of these were really cool and made her excited to see the next gym. However there was no denying how weird it all was. Ecruteak Gym was no exception as the entire place was like a cave that was difficult to traverse through the darkness. While it was a bit unnerving to be in such a place Lyra managed to both navigate the peculiar gym and locate the Gym Leader, Morty, at the back of the cavern. 

More than just locate him, Lyra was smiling brightly as she had just defeated Morty and his unusual collection of Ghost-Type Pokemon. They were kind of scary but really cool. Actually she could have described their trainer the same way. The tall, blond man wore a slimming set of white pants along with a black sweater, complimented by his unusual purple scarf with the red accents on both ends. When Lyra had approached him he'd spoken of some glimpse of a future with a strong trainer, using powers he'd harnessed in this cave. At the beginning of the battle he'd made it clear that he believed this was himself, however now that it was over... 

"How is this possible..." Morty said to himself, looking at the Pokeball that held his now defeated Gengar. It had been a tough match but Lyra had pulled through at the end with her own varied assortment of Pokemon. She recalled her Marill into its own ball, the little Pokemon worn out from the great exertion. 

"That was a really amazing battle." Lyra complimented him, holding back her excitement as she didn't want to appear childish before the Gym Leader. "Thank you for the chance to put ourselves to the test, I learned a lot." She extended her hand to him, hoping it didn't seem awkward or weird after she'd just won. Morty was still reeling from the loss but at the sight of her offering he couldn't help but take her hand and shake it firmly. 

"I don't think our potentials are so different. But you seem to have something more than that... So be it. The Badge is yours." Reaching into his pocket Morty produced the fog badge and handed it over to Lyra. Even in the dark cave it seemed to shine with a beautiful quality and the interesting design reminded Lyra of a purple ghost similar to a Haunter. "Here is another thing... I want you to have this, too. It's Shadow Ball. Use it if it appeals to you." The gym leader handed Lyra a small case with the information on how to teach her Pokemon the new move. 

"Is it really okay for me to have this too?" 

"Of course, you've proven yourself worthy of the Fog Badge. I wish to see how far you can climb with that strength. I'm certain you'll be able to make it to the next gym with your Pokemon." 

"Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate it." Lyra said sounding giddy and looking at the new Pokemon Technique. She wondered if any of her current team could learn the ability. It was something she could look into later after she had a chance to rest for the night. 

"I'm happy you arrived when you did, it being Sunday night the gym would have been closed tomorrow and the next day. But now that you've come I can see I'll need to try other forms of training to reach your level." Lyra felt her cheeks flush at the compliment, wanting to hide under her hat. She wasn't used to this kind of praise, even when she won. Coming from the handsome gym leader it made it all the more difficult to accept. 

"Th-thank you! I'm happy I got to meet you too." She said and put her hands behind her back, smiling up at him and leaning forward. Morty glanced away for a moment and she wondered if maybe he thought she was flirting with him. Not that she wasn't, but if he did did that mean he thought she was cute? Maybe he did!? Wouldn't that be something? Sure he was a little older but if they were just admiring each other that was fine right? She wouldn't mind an older boyfriend anyway. Morty cleared his throat 

"Well, I suppose I should heal my Pokemon. I believe you'll need to take yours to the Pokemon Center for treatment?" Lyra realized there had been a moment for a while that no one had said a word while she was staring at him and felt a little embarrassed. 

"Oh, that's right! I should get going and take care of that." 

"I'll see you to the door." She felt her stomach jump a little when he offered to walk her out and happily accepted, letting him lead her through the dark path in the underground gym. She could have found her own way out easily enough but there was no reason not to let him spend more time with her. Once they were at the front doors Morty held it for her and reluctantly she stepped outside, turning to face him before departing. "I'll be looking forward to hearing how far you make it from here. I'll also train to one day meet you at your level." 

"So you'd like to meet up again some time?" Lyra asked trying to look as cute as she possibly could. 

"I think it could only yield positive results for me." That was just the kind of thing she liked to hear from a man. "Farewell trainer... oh, I realized just now I never got your name." 

"You can call me Lyra! I'll be sure to see you again after I've made it to the Pokemon League. Have a great weekend." 

"Have a safe trip, Lyra." The two waved and Lyra proceeded down the road to the Pokemon Center while Morty locked the door to the gym after her. She took several steps away from the building before being sure that she'd be out of both eyesight and earshot. Once she was confident she'd travel far enough Lyra leaped into the air and laughed in joy. 

"I did it!" She shouted to herself. "I did it, I did it! I got my fourth badge! Yeah!" She skipped in a circle, clutching the badge tightly until two women passing by took notice of her. Ceasing her celebration and waving sheepishly to them the women congratulated her and then proceeded about their business. Despite the embarrassing display she still felt fantastic. "I really did it. I'm well on my way to the Pokemon League." The rush was like nothing she could have prepared for. A feeling of pure excitement after such a hard fought victory. But while her battle had been fun she was now left with the task of healing her Pokemon and finding a place to rest. 

"Guess I'm sleeping at the Pokemon Center again." It wasn't so bad. The center had cots for people like her that were on their Pokemon Journey so they wouldn't have to sleep in the streets or on public benches. Along with water and usually some food to eat, some of the nicer ones even had showers. Still if she ever got her hands on enough money she'd gladly trade up to her own motel room from the public accommodations and having to share a space with other people. Well that wasn't entirely true, there was one person she'd like to share a room with. 

"He asked me my name." Lyra said happily to herself, thinking about the Gym Leader she'd just defeated. Maybe he was only interested in her ability to battle but she could imagine a few scenarios where they could do other things together. Not that she was ready to do something like that with a guy she just met, but seeing him in person filled her with the kind of confidence that she might want to try. Letting out a breath of hot air she tried to focus herself on what she actually had to do; get cleaned up and rest for the night. Fantasize about sexy Pokemon trainers later. 

Lyra saw the reddish glow on the street ahead of her and recognized the light of the Pokemon Center. It wouldn't be long now till she'd be asleep and on her way to the next town. Checking her bag for anything she might need before she'd retire for the night, Lyra walked only half paying attention to what was in front of her. Which might have explained how the Pokemon managed to sneak up without her noticing. 

"Geh geh geh geh geh!" 

"Wha-what!?" She jumped back and held her arms in front of her in defense, a black sphere-like Pokemon with a purple haze around it floating before her. "What the... a Ghastly?" 

"Geh!" The Pokemon said confidently. 

"Oh wow, are you a wild Ghastly?" Lyra asked, amazed she'd run into a Ghost-Type Pokemon out in the open without a trainer in the middle of a city. "I met a Pokemon just like you back at the Ecruteak Gym." 

"Geh geh geh." The Pokemon "laughed" in response, seeming pleased she recognized it. 

"Are you lost little guy? I can try to help you if you need it." Lyra asked, wondering if maybe he belonged to a student of Morty's or something like that. If so getting him back to his trainer would both help the Pokemon out and put in a good word with her with the hot Gym Leader. As she was asking the Pokemon what it wanted with her though the ghostly creature's eyes glowed a strange color. Staring back into his gaze she felt like she knew what it was doing but couldn't place her finger on it. "Hey... is that..." Oh yeah, that was what happened when a Pokemon used Hypnosis. A fact confirmed for her as her own eyes began to close and the strength started to leave her legs. 

Before she could speak Lyra had succumbed to the Pokemon's technique, and lost consciousness. 

When she slowly came to again Lyra noticed several things were wrong compared to how she remembered them. For one she wasn't on the street anymore in Ecruteak City, instead now on her knees on a carpet in a room where the lights had all been turned off. Her eyesight had adjusted to the dark and she was able to tell that around her was a bed, night stands, two doors (one likely a closet and the other the door to the room) and most alarmingly someone sleeping on the bed before her. Furthermore as she moved to get to her feet she could feel the carpet touching her bare skin all along her legs and feet, her shoes and socks no longer on her body. A quick scan of her form revealed that in fact all of her clothing was missing, including her underwear and even her hat! 

Taking in a deep breath and fighting off an urge to panic, Lyra slowly reached around and pinched her arm to test if she was awake. There was however a very unfortunate feeling of pain to confirm for her that this was not some kind of dream but instead very real. Her hands went from her sides to over her breasts as she looked around to see if she could spot her clothing somewhere as well as a weapon to defend herself with when she found the person that did this to her. She needed her possessions and her Pokemon as fast as possible. Turning around Lyra ignored the person on the bed and instead tried the door to the bedroom. Her hand grasped around the handle and before she could turn it a face popped through the door. "Geh!" 

"Gah!" Lyra shouted in return, completely startled now and covering herself when the Pokemon appeared. "You!" 

"Geh geh geh!" The Ghastly laughed at her, but Lyra didn't find it as cute this time. She was angry but also scared and held back the tears that threatened to fall. 

"This isn't funny! What did you do with my clothes? Where are my Pokemon!?" The Ghastly's grin never left, instead just floating over to a corner of the room. Lyra looked at the bed to see whoever was there was under the covers and still not awake. Just as well, she didn't want to be caught naked in some stranger's room because of a dirty prank their Pokemon did. Following the Ghastly she found her clothes, bag and hat had all been laid in a neat pile on the ground, as if Lyra had removed them herself. "Did you make me do this?" 

"Geh." The Pokemon responded, seeming to affirm her question.

"Why!? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm getting out of here now." Lyra moved forward to put her clothes on but the Ghastly intercepted her, floating quickly into her path and suddenly slathering her across her chest and up over her face with its long tongue. She wanted to yell with fury now over the disgusting feeling against her bare skin but when she tried to shout she found her body couldn't move. She couldn't speak, in fact she could even turn to look away from the position she was in. That was when she'd realized that the Pokemon had paralyzed her with his Lick attack, her muscles locking up on her.

Lyra didn't understand why it was doing this, but after the Pokemon had frozen her it floated up close to her face and looked her in the eye. She was certain it would use Hypnosis again and she feared what that was going to mean, but instead something completely unexpected to her occurred. It kissed her.

As much of a kiss as you could call it from something that didn't have lips in the first place. But the Pokemon pressed its closed mouth right against her own. Lyra wasn't sure what that meant until she felt something press itself into her mouth. She wondered if it was actually trying to having a passionate kiss with her!? But instead she felt the object in her mouth get larger, and in fact it traveled deeper and down into her throat. As if she was trying to swallow something large but fluid, like a thermos of soup in one large gulp. Before she could process what was going into her body her eyelids closed and she passed out again. 

This time when Lyra awoke she'd been laying down on the same carpet she'd found herself on previously, slowly picking herself up off the ground. Even though she got to her feet faster this time around there was something different, a sort of weightlessness to her form that was unfamiliar. It was similar to being in a dream state but somehow a lot more vivid. Before long she realized that once she was standing she was moving around in all sorts of ways, extending her legs and her arms, feeling her skin and her form, taking in deep breaths. It was as if she was feeling her body for the first time. Then her head turned to the person laying in the bed and spoke. "Geh." 

"'Geh'? I didn't want to say 'Geh'. Wait, why am I not saying this now?" The words were happening in her head but nothing was coming out of her mouth. That was when the truth occurred to her. "That Ghastly possessed my body!" Even though she was shouting angrily on the inside her body on the outside didn't seem to react, instead focused on its new goal. "What's it doing with me? Stop this, get out of my body right now!" 

The Ghastly either didn't listen to her or didn't hear her, instead the now possessed Lyra sat on the side of the bed and pulled the sheets up, revealing a naked man sleeping on his back underneath. But not just any man. 

"Why is Morty here!?" Lyra thought in a panic, seeing the blond man before her in a way she had never expected to. "Oh no, he's going to wake up and see me like this! Hey, Ghastly, get out of me right now!" 

"Geh geh." The possessed Lyra said out loud, looking over the figure and rubbing her neck and collar bone in excitement. When she looked down both noticed that Morty's erection was full exposed to them. 

"Whoa... No! Don't look at that! I'm not allowed to see that right now. Are you listening to me!?"

The possessed Lyra certainly wasn't, instead she leaned in with a smile on her face not unlike the Ghastly that possessed her. Reached out with one soft hand, Lyra felt her fingers wrap around Morty's erection and stroke it softly. 

"STOP! Don't touch it!" She thought as hard as she could, unable to get the message across. Even though she wasn't in control she could still feel everything her body was doing, seeing through her own eyes as someone else controlled her. "He's going to wake up for sure, this is the worst moment of my life!" 

Surprisingly though Morty didn't wake up, in fact he didn't move much at all despite the enthusiasm Lyra's hand was beginning to move with. Her other hand reached beneath Morty and held onto his testicles, rubbing and stroking him as if she were inspecting him in utter fascination. While this was in fact Lyra's first encounter with the male anatomy in this fashion, she couldn't have imagined herself being this cavalier about it.

"Oh gosh oh gosh I can feel every bit of him." While it was continuing to scare her that she couldn't stop her body from acting like this she felt an equal amount of fascination. So this was what a man looked like exposed. She didn't expect it to feel quite so... solid. And soft at the same time. "He's in my hands. I can't believe I'm touching a guy like this." Her body was breathing harder in excitement now and Lyra could feel the warmth in her form. "I shouldn't be getting excited, this is wrong! Stop it while we can still get away." 

"Geh geh geh." The possessed Lyra said as she licked her lips, much to the horror of the real Lyra watching just beneath her own gaze. Soon after her mouth opened and she took Morty's erection into her lips, slowly moving her head down to let it fill her mouth. Morty's body moved slightly under her and she could hear him let out a breath, but he still didn't wake up. As she pulled her mouth back up her lips dragged across his erection and slipped off with a wet sucking noise. 

"I tasted him." Lyra thought to herself in shock. "I could taste him on my tongue! It was in my mouth!" Sex wasn't something Lyra was ignorant of but she never thought she'd do something like this to a man. At least not so soon after meeting him, or that her first time would involve her doing things with her mouth. "That was a blow job right? I can't believe this perverted Pokemon is using me to give a man a blowjob! Get out of my body already!" 

It didn't listen, instead the possessed Lyra began to enjoy herself further. Licking her tongue up the length of his erection and back down to the base again. Taking time to suck at the tip of his cock and at his balls as well when her mouth moved back down again. No matter how much she protested internally she could feel her body becoming more excited with the act. Her physical form soon taking his cock into her lips and bobbing her head up and down against him. Taking him far enough that Lyra would have gagged if she'd attempted herself but finding the ghost possessing her knew exactly how to perform the act. 

"This is so messed up, I'm getting turned on by this." As the possessed version of her sucked Morty's cock her hips wiggled back and forth, something Lyra recognized she did when she felt herself getting an urge when she met an attractive guy. "I don't want to become some kind of sex hungry pervert, aren't you done yet?" Lyra complained, losing the energy to stay angry as the feelings of her body were effecting her thoughts. 

Suddenly Morty began to groan, a sign the ghost in Lyra's body recognized and caused it to double her efforts. Her fingers gripped around his cock as her head moved up and down along with her hand, trying to coax him further. Her dedication was rewarded as Lyra felt something hot fill her mouth and her lips close around the tip of his cock, letting the substance let loose inside. When it seemed to end she pulled her head from his body and carefully swallowed, drinking the substance in careful swallows. 

"Ew! What was that!? Did he just cum in my mouth!? Ick, I can still taste it. This is what cum tastes like?" She didn't know what to make of it but knew that it was something she wasn't eager to repeat right away. Once her possessed form had drank its fill her focus was renewed. "Get out of my body!" 

"Geh geh geh." Possessed Lyra laughed to herself, wiping her lips clean and admiring her work. Satisfied with her fun she stood up from the bed carefully, her body warm and shaky. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth and let a purple, gaseous form seep out. The cloud grew above her until it reformed into that of the Pokemon Ghastly, leaving Lyra standing dazed and shaken nearby. She was furious at the Pokemon for using her to get its kicks and angrier still that her body was aroused from having been forced into those acts. Turning around Lyra took a few uncertain steps towards her clothes. 

"Stupid... awful... monster." She complained, reaching down to grab at her bag. But before she could a hand fell onto her shoulder suddenly. A frightening thing as the only other thing besides herself that should be awake in the room didn't have hands. 

Lyra looked over her shoulder to see a Haunter floating nearby. "Who... what are you..." 

"Hau hau hau." The Haunter replied with a wicked grin. She realized suddenly what happened the last time a Ghost-Type Pokemon snuck up on her and reached down for her bag quickly, looking for a repel that might force the Pokemon off of her. She was too late however as she felt a long, wet tongue glide along her back and send a shock wave through her body. It had frozen her with the Lick attack, like the Ghastly before it. She wanted to argue but knew what was likely to come next, unable to speak in protest. Even with that knowledge it surprised her when she felt the Pokemon's clawed hands reach between her legs and spread her pussy open. 

"W-wait..." She managed to mutter in horror, but was unable to stop the ghost as it slid its way inside of her. It was similar to the Ghastly slipping down her throat but somehow more shocking, her body shuddering as the Ghost-Type Pokemon's form became the liquid like substance that filled her up and slipped deep inside of her body. Before long Lyra's world went dark again. 

She awoke on the soft carpet, unaware of how much time had passed. Rising to her knees Lyra's body was moving without her own input once more. This time the Haunter was taking her body for a ride. Much like the Ghastly before it the Haunter took its time feeling herself, testing the way her body moved and all the sensations she was capable of. Though it found one place of particular interest. Sitting down on the carpet the possessed Lyra spread her legs apart and rubbed her pussy with her hand, something her body had been desiring since that Ghastly had used her to have oral sex with the man on the bed. 

"Stop touching there! You're going to make me not want to do it anymore." Masturbation was something Lyra enjoyed from time to time when she got the chance, usually in the shower when she was able to get one on her journeys. But this thing using her body was going to make weird associations so she wouldn't be able to have fun with it again. "Cut it out, I don't want to enjoy this." 

"Hau!" Possessed Lyra said, very much enjoying the sensation she was giving to herself. As if she'd learned how to pleasure her body for the first time. Her other hand began to rub her breast, adding to the pleasurable sensation. It wasn't until she felt she might actually climax that the ghost finally let her stop. Though it had other plans in mind. Getting to her feet Lyra approached Morty's bed. 

"No! No no no! Don't you dare!" Lyra shouted but it didn't matter, her body was focused on Morty and his cock, which inexplicably was still erect despite the thorough work she'd done on him before.

"Hau." Possessed Lyra said eagerly, climbing over Morty with little regards for being subtle or quiet. Amazingly he still didn't wake up and Lyra wondered if maybe they'd used Hypnosis to put him to sleep as well. She didn't have much time to ponder it as she felt her hips lower down onto his cock and her body penetrated.

"This wasn't how my first time was supposed to go! I swear I'll get revenge on you Pokemon!" Lyra shouted furiously from inside, though she couldn't deny the sensation she was feeling right now. She wanted this and didn't all at once. 

It didn't go as easily as she expected though, the possessed Lyra slowly lowering herself against Morty's lap and wincing as her body adjusted to taking him inside of her. Despite being as eager as she'd ever felt in her life for sex it was still difficult to move forward. Her hips lowered a little bit at at time, trying to endure having his cock inside her. While she learned to adjust her body to its new limits she stared at Morty's face with a bright smile. 

"It's enjoy it. It really likes doing this to him, using me! They're using me to use him!" She didn't know if they'd chosen her for a reason or if she'd just been the luck of their draw. Either way her heart was pounding and she felt as though maybe it was worth it to be this close to him too. "Are they brain washing me? I'm starting to want this a lot more."

"H-hau." Lyra's possessed form said in a hot breath, finally able to lower herself down all the way onto Morty's cock. It felt good and hot and invasive and was something her body was screaming for. Leaning forward onto his chest Lyra began to move her hips up and down slowly, dragging herself along his length in what was the most erotic sensation of her life. She began to pant with her tongue hanging from her lips, losing herself to the emotion. 

"Oh my gosh, is this what sex feels like? This is so good! Is it always this good or is it because of them?" Her hips were moving with more intent now and Lyra found herself not wanting to oppose the spirit that took over her body any more. "I can't believe I'm having sex with the Gym Leader from earlier, I've always wanted try something like this! My body feels hot..."

"Hau! Hau!" Lyra's body sat upright on the bed now, bouncing on Morty's cock and using his stomach to keep her balance. Closing her eyes tightly Lyra's toes curled against her feet as her pussy squeezed hard around him, shaking from the orgasm that passed through her body. Both Lyra and the spirit within her were left speechless after the feeling of their climax. Leaning forward Lyra's head rested on Morty's chest, her cheek finding comfort against his skin. Lifting her hips upward she slid his cock out of her pussy with a moan and rested on him again, her arms hugging around his body. 

"Oh... wow. I've never felt like that before." It was probably wrong. She knew it was wrong. She'd been violated herself and they'd done the same together to Morty. But right now she felt so good and it felt so great laying in bed with him. "I don't want to leave this spot." Sadly though, Lyra wasn't the one in charge of her actions. 

Slowly the possessed Lyra picked herself up off of Morty and shakily stood on the carpet. Her thighs were wet from sex and her muscles were weak from her orgasm. Yet somehow she felt very good about herself. Leaning forward and resting her hands on the bed, Lyra groaned as she felt a thick substance pass through her sensitive body and out of her. The substance forming a purple cloud of spiritual energy that took the form of the Haunter that had controlled her moments earlier. With the spirit outside her body Lyra dropped to her knees and laid her head on the bed, feeling considerably weaker now. 

"Oh wow... oh wow. Oh wow." She repeated, still reeling from the session of sex. "I... I'm so spent... tired." Lyra groaned, unsure if she could even make it out of this room tonight. Pondering what she might be able to say to Morty that would allow her to wake up in his bed the next morning, she suddenly felt a hand touching her shoulder again. Turning her head lazily, Lyra saw another Haunter floating before the one that had just used her body for their sexual encounter. 

"Hut hut hut." The Pokemon said in an odd laughing tone, but Lyra just shook her head. 

"I can't do more." She explained, panting. "There's nothing more... left in me." Despite her protest the new Haunter floated behind her body, Lyra feeling it's clawed hands gripping her ass. "Hey! I said I'm tired! That's enough, what are you even..." Then she felt the clawed finger pressing against her other hole. "Wait... Wait! Not that!" 

It was too late though, the Ghost-Type Pokemon was already in the process of possessing her. Lyra felt her ass fill slowly, the Pokemon seeping its way inside of her. Her fingers gripped onto the bed sheets and she grit her teeth, growling as her ass was invaded by the Haunter. It seemed to take the longest of any of them and Lyra felt all of it pressing slowly inside of her. Until mercifully everything went black and she passed out. 

When Lyra came to again she was still in position leaning over the edge of the bed, her body sore from all the activity earlier but refilled with energy now that she had a new passenger inside her. Her possessed form stood on her feet and ran her hands over her body, seeming to enjoy the feel of her own skin. "Hut hut hut." Lyra laughed to herself, giving her ass a spank and taking in a breath from the feeling of the sting on her skin. 

"I don't think I can take much more." Lyra thought as the new spirit played with herself. She worried that there might be a whole line of Ghost-Type Pokemon waiting to use her body for sex. While the last time around had felt good she didn't think she could handle having that many spirits continue to use her. "Hurry up, I'm gonna pass out." 

Her possessed body crawled onto the bed, gripping Morty's still erect cock in her hands and slowly stroking it. She could feel a dampness on his skin and realized with some embarrassment that was from her when she'd last climaxed over him. She felt a mixture of pride and guilt over having claimed this part of his body with her own. But those emotions suddenly left as Morty began to sit up in bed. 

"Oh no! He's awake! Someone put him to sleep or paralyze him or something! Abort! Run! At least let go!" Despite her panic Lyra's possessed body didn't release her grip on Morty's cock. Instead when he sat up she leaned in and confidently kissed him on the lips. "What are you doing!?" 

Instead of pulling away Morty embraced Lyra in his arms, the girl opening her mouth and deepening the kiss with him. Lyra was confused now, wondering if he'd been awake all of this time and had the Pokemon use her body for him or if he was under some kind of spell. Either way she noted that kissing him was really nice. Even if it had been almost the last thing she'd done with a boy so far it was intoxicating in a way and as the kiss lingered she found herself wanting it to go on and on. 

"He's really good at this. Am I doing good? I can't even fix myself if I'm not. Does kissing always feel this good?" Suddenly her body broke the kiss with him and Lyra was wishing she had some sort of say in all of this to keep it going. But the one calling the shots had other ideas. 

Lyra's body turned to face the other way, getting on all fours now and leaning her head down. Rubbing her ass she gave it a little spank and looked over her shoulder at him. "Hut!" 

"Wait... you're not going to... my body can't take that!" After remembering what the Haunter had done to enter her Lyra began to panic. Morty had barely fit inside her pussy and while it had felt amazing she didn't think the rest of her was going to be able to deal as easily.

Gripping onto the bed sheets possessed Lyra watched as Morty slid behind her and felt his cock press against her ass. She felt him tease her by rubbing the length of it along her behind and her body become more eager in return. Her hips moving up and down, looking to encourage him to take advantage of her. Before long a wet lubricant was poured over her ass and rubbed against her entrance carefully. 

"What is that? It's so wet and slippery." Lyra thought to herself, her body being prepared and Lyra finding herself eager to know how this was going to feel. "He had that already? Was he planning this?" She wondered how far in advance these ghosts had set things in motion. Her mind didn't linger long though as the first sensation hit. 

"Hut!" Lyra cried out as a finger pushed inside her ass, slowly stroking against the entrance and working its way into her. Even with it being smaller than what she'd expected the feeling was still a shock and her body was working to relax and allow it to happen. Her legs spread apart more to allow him easier access, his finger carefully working further inside. Lyra's right hand moved between her legs to rub her pussy. 

"It feels good! It actually feels good! I didn't think it could but... I don't want it to stop." Maybe it was the ghost warping her mind or maybe she was more perverted than she'd ever thought, but she didn't want to fight these urges anymore. Lyra was happy to let the spirit do as it wanted with her. Morty's hand spanked against her ass and her body clenched a little. It stung, but it felt good at the same time. "I think I'm going to want to do this again..." 

Morty's finger finally removed itself from her and Lyra's possessed form used both hands now to hold onto the bed, bracing itself. Slowly she felt his cock press inside of her, moving carefully to slip into her ass. While it felt even bigger this time than before Lyra also took it better than she'd expected. The combination of the lube, the preparation and her possessor making her relax allowing things to go without too much discomfort. Soon after Morty began to move in and out with only some of his cock plunging into Lyra's body, enough to make her pant hard. "Hut! Hut! Hut!" 

"I'm going crazy. I don't care what happens anymore, I love this so much." Another spank crossed across Lyra's ass, making her body clench and feel that sting of pain again she was growing fond of. With careful aim and movement she felt Morty press into her and give a stinging spank, then slowly pulling back, only to move forward and repeat again. Lyra's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the shaking sensation between her legs. "I'm cumming again, this is the best I've ever felt." She couldn't tell if the ghost was manipulating her thoughts through these sensations but it didn't matter, she enjoyed them. 

Behind her Morty let out a deep moan and carefully pulled himself out of her ass. Even with the slow separation she let out a hard gasp feeling him leave her, not ready for the change in events. Though the spirit inside her seemed to understand better than herself, turning around on all fours and gripping Morty's cock with her hand. Lyra watched from behind her own eyes as the spirit guided her fingers over him and looked up at Morty. She felt her face smile cutely at him, effortlessly like she'd tried so hard to do earlier when she'd left his gym. That smile was enough to make him climax onto her face, her possessed form stroking softly and staying before him to let him finish and cover her in his cum. He was looking at her with lust and love in his eyes. 

Lyra desperately wanted to make him give her that look herself.

Dropping onto her side on the bed Lyra groaned and felt the spirit leave her body the same way it had entered. Though after her last adventure in bed she found releasing the Pokemon was easier than the other two. Panting hard from everything she'd been through, Lyra felt as though she might pass out right away. Her body was exhausted and her mind had been through too much to process for one night. She'd gone from being a virgin to doing more sexual acts than she was aware of in a single night and the weight of that hadn't hit her yet. Thought really... only she and these Pokemon knew it. No one else had to. 

Lifting her head up Lyra looked to see how Morty was faring, but he was already on his back and asleep again. The Ghost-Type Pokemon must have done something to him as well. Groaning Lyra tried to lift herself off the bed but failed completely, rolling onto her back instead. As she laid there looking up at the ceiling the Pokemon gathered around her; the Ghastly looking straight down upon her and the two Haunters on either side of her. And another set of eyes... one belonging to a different Pokemon altogether. "Wait... Gengar?" 

The largest of the four Pokemon smiled down at her as wickedly as the other three, leaving Lyra confused. She tried to move to reach her bag but it was useless. Instead the Gengar's eyes began to glow, and Lyra's world went black again. 

**********

The next morning Morty had gotten up out of bed feeling tired yet refreshed at the same time. He couldn't explain it but something about last night's sleep had left his muscles feeling sore despite waking up with an acute sense of happiness. While it made him embarrassed to admit it, even to himself, it probably had a lot to do with the dream he'd had. It was only brief glimpses of what the full dream had been but he knew it involved that girl from the Pokemon battle the other day and some rather... inappropriate things being done to her. 

It wasn't as though she wasn't a pretty girl. In fact she was rather cute and he was certain she was trying to flirt with him when he'd closed the gym the night before. But something like a girlfriend wasn't on Morty's list of priorities. On top of that she was a trainer who was on her journey to be a Pokemon Master. As a Gym Leader it would have been irresponsible for him to do anything that would interfere with that goal. Pursuing romantic interests with a young girl while she was still chasing her dreams was the very definition of irresponsible to him. Even if some other Gym Leaders liked to use their status to have a few "flings".

After cleaning up for the day and getting dressed Morty decided he would go out and buy his breakfast instead of making it at home. Maybe getting out into the fresh air would let him clear his head and remove those impure thoughts. She was probably on her way to the next town by now anyway and Morty could focus on training himself to be able to match her for the next time they'd meet. Collecting his Pokeballs Morty let his Gengar out to tag along with him on foot. He liked to let at least one of his Pokemon roam freely while walking to give them some fresh air as well. Though letting them all go was too much even for himself, Ghost-Type Pokemon had a habit of causing mischief after all.

"Ready Gengar?" The Pokemon nodded happily, seeming to be in a good mood too. "Alright, let's head out." Exiting the gym Morty turned around to lock the door behind him. He had two days off now going into his weekend and he had to figure out a new training method for him and his Pokemon to get stronger. As he was going over ideas in his head there was a tug at his pant leg and Morty looked down to see his Gengar trying to get his attention. When he saw where it was pointing Morty was approached by a familiar figure. 

"Lyra?" The girl from the day before was back. She was wearing the same outfit as before; a red shirt with overall shorts and a white hat with a red bow. Though oddly her clothes seemed brighter, as though she'd managed to wash them last night. Odd, considering he didn't know of any all night laundromats in Ecruteak City. Her stride was confident and she had a beaming smile on her face. 

"Morning Morty, how are you doing?" 

"I'm... fine. I thought you'd have head to the next gym by now." It was a surprise to see her, though not entirely unpleasant. This would make it difficult to get rid of his dreams from the previous night however. 

"Oh that can wait, I have all the time in the world really. Hey, it's your Gengar." Lyra said, leaning forward to look down at the Ghost-Type Pokemon. Funny enough Morty's Gengar seemed hesitant to approach her, looking between his trainer and Lyra with a nervous expression. "Hi Gengar, do you remember me?" The Pokemon clutched onto Morty's leg, something he was not used to seeing it do. 

"Gengar! Don't be so rude to her. I know you battled her Pokemon but she's trying to be friendly with you right now." Morty forced the Pokemon off of his leg and Lyra put her hand out to the Pokemon. It hesitantly stepped forward, seeming uncertain. 

"That's it buddy. Take my hand." Lyra said with a smile, the Pokemon eventually doing as she asked. "That wasn't so bad, was it? You're not scared of me, are you?" The Gengar slowly shook its whole body in place of not having a head to shake. "Good boy, come in closer?" Lyra put her arms out and the Pokemon moved into her embrace, cuddling up against her at the invitation. Morty was shocked. 

"I've... never seen him behave like this before. You have an amazing way with Pokemon." 

"Well something told me that he might be a little more affectionate with me than most girls." It was true, Gengar seemed to be very attached to Lyra for reasons Morty couldn't place. Normally the Pokemon behaved like most Ghost-Type; mischievous and distant. Here however she'd somehow tamed him completely. "Are you looking to get breakfast? I'm starving myself." 

"Yes actually. Would you like to join us? I think Gengar would enjoy your company." 

"I'd love to!" Lyra said brightly, petting the Pokemon and releasing her from his grasp. Though she suddenly moved up next to Morty himself and slipped an arm around his, smiling up at him in a way that caused a rush of the emotions from last night's dream to hit all at once. "Though I hope he's not the only one that will enjoy my company."

"Well... I suppose if you insist." It was out of the ordinary for him, but nice at the same time. Which was how Morty found himself walking arm and arm with the girl that he was fairly certain had something to her greater than any other trainer he'd met before. "Though I'm not one that's used to small talk."

"Oh I'm sure you have lots of interesting stories as a Gym Leader."

"Well... now that you mention it, have you heard of the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh?" 

"A little. But I'll be happy to learn a lot more over the next few days if you have the time to tell me?" 

"You're spending the next two days in town?" Morty felt a blush creep over his cheeks when she squeezed his arm against her chest. "Where will you stay?"

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can work something out." Lyra said glancing down at Gengar with a wink. While the gesture had left Morty confused, something more akin to intuition and less to do with clairvoyance told him she wouldn't have trouble finding a place to sleep for the next two nights in his city.


End file.
